The Timeline
This page will show the time-line of the Rise and Fall of the Empire of Atlantis The dates shown are by Atlantean Reckoning and then in B.C The Reign of the Tyrants -1025-1040 1025 (11475) King Kallimachos I reigns over Atlantis but has to contend with the Island of Lyros, which refuses to pay tribute or offer fealty to the King. The King calls a Royal Council and his reign is known to be arbitrary and cruel. A temple was built on Lyros, dedicated to Ares. A temple was built in Aerlos, dedicated to Zeus 1030 (11470) The King becomes suspicious of the Lords of the Great Houses of Atlantis and calls on them to deliver hostages "into his care". These hostages are to be raised as wards of the Court. 1035 (11465) In a rare show of benevolence, the King allows the other houses to retain their own taxes for their use. 1040 (11460) -'The Fall of the Tyrant' Rebellion finally breaks out after the King, now paranoid about the possibiltiy of rebellion, calls on the other houses to provide tonnes of gold and silver to pay for a new fortress to be built at Atlantis City. House Hallas goes into revolt, followed by House Drakos and Varellos. The Lyran's promise to aid the rebels in the overthrow of the Tyrant. Rebel citizens also swell the ranks of the rebel houses. The King orders the hostages murdered and then musters his army, bolstered by the presence of thousands of mercenaries. The King, his sons and his Lord Chamberlain lead the Tyrants army out onto the plains near Atlantea City and a massive battle is fought. Despite the fierce fighting, the rebel army is forced back onto the hills. However the King falls during the fighting. The Rebel army then regroups and marches against the Crown Princes army and defeat them outside the gates of the City. The Crown Prince is executed for the crimes of his father, along with his brother. However the rest of House Kardennos is spared. They forfeit the lands of Atlantea City which are returned to House Athas. The Council of Nobles meets and decide that the Athas Dynasty will be restored to the throne. King Aegicoros I is crowned in Atlantea City and a new era begins 1045-1090 -The New Era 1045 (11455) King Aegicoros, a quiet and somewhat sickly man, names the Lyran Lord Alphios as his Lord Chamberlain. The Lyrans swear fealty and House Karmos is granted full status again in Atlantis. 1050 (11450) -King Aegicoros orders an invasion of the Island of Debiya. The war is swiftly won and the new province is named as the first Satrapy of the new Atlantean Empire abroad. Nastes of House Hallas is named as the provisional Satrap A raider force is sent to the Island of Dema, coming away with gold and slaves 1055 (11445) King Aegicoros passes away and his grandson is crowned King Aderos I. The young, dynamic and thoughtful King rules a very different court, one that favors learning and discussion. He retains the aging but powerful Lord Alphios as his Lord Chamberlain. 1060 (11440) Lord Alphios dies and is replaced as Lord Chamberlain by Lord Polydius of House Hallas. An invasion of the Island City-State of Maltea is ordered and the King dispatches a mighty force to conquer the island. The City is taken, though at great cost as its wall offer the defenders a huge advantage. Lord Leonidas of House Varellos is able to win a huge victory in Maltea, at the cost of more than 2,000 men and his own life. Arcadio of House Hallas is named the first Satrap of Maltea 1065 (11435) Lord Polydius dies young and is replaced by Lord Demetrius of House Varellos as his new Lord Chamberlain. The Kingdom has a period of introspection and development and the King orders the construction of a mighty new fortress to protect Atlantea City. Ezio of House Varellos leads a raid on Kassos. Eurcleidis is named the new Satrap of Dabiya, The influential politician had emerged from the Citizen councils that had been established under King Aderos. 1070 (11430) King Aderos and his council meet with envoys from the Great City of Hycenia and they sign a lucrative trade deal. They also sign, somewhat surprisingly, a trade deal with the hostile city of Pythia. Pythia, known for its strange serpent cult and its use of assassins, was not known to be a friend of Atlantis but the trade deal appeared to benefit both powers. However, there was concern in the Council that this would make Pythia stronger in the future. This period of quiet saw the realm gain huge amounts of riches from both the trade deals and its own farming and tax revenues. Eris of House Hallas, a fifteen year old poet of some repute, produced a great work. 1075 (11425) Lord Arcadius of House Varellos died. The old man of the Council was 80 years old when he passed away. His son, the Lord Chamberlain Demetrius, was confirmed as the new Lord of Aerlos. The Pythian's broke the trade deal with Atlantis and began to return to their old, hostile attitude. King Gniphro I felt that Pythia was getting the worse of the deal. King Aderos assembled a huge fleet and army and called for a major conquest. The army was to be sent to Grecia to the north and to attempt to conquer the entire land. It was known that the major city of Pyros was there but this was a problem that the council felt could be overcome. The fleet was sent in two halves with the treasury split across both. Storms buffeted both fleets and they were split up and sent different ways. Herodinius, appointed Strategos by the King, arrived in the lands of Calebria and was initially offered the surrender of the walled city-state there. He chose war instead and won a commanding victory in the field and then attempted to take the city by siege. The siege, however, dragged on and on. The King's fleet arrived on the northern island of Kyria. There they first met the trader city-state of Xeria who offered their submission and agreed to become a vassal state. The King then marched west, confronted by primitive barbarian tribes who offered weak resistance. The King won a simple battle and had confirmed the Atlantean dominance over the Island. He confirmed that Theron of House Varellos would be named the Satrap of Setea in Kyria. The King's successful conquest and his wise and sage rule saw him gain the cognomen "The Just". Back in Calebria, the siege had dragged on for years and Herodinius had become tired and frustrated. He ordered an assault which cost the lives of thousands of brave soldiers but could not force a way into the castle and the siege looked set to endure. Herodinius, now lacking the manpower for another assault, ordered the fleet to return home to Atlantis. A census was taken and it was decided that colonists would be sent to Maltea to make the island more "Atlantean". 1080 (11420) King Aderos dies aged 45. His warlike son, Crown Prince Tarchon, is crowned Tarchon I of Atlantis. King Tarchon was a much more decisive and some may say impulisve King that his father. After a wave of Pythian assassins had been turned back, he ordered the fleet to be assembled to invade Pythia and bring justice to the Pythians. Again the fleet was divided by the weather and Dorian of House Hallas army arrived in Zurawa in the North of Africa. They were unable to break the castle of the defending people and turned back in defeat. King Tarchon's force of five phalanxes, along with thousands of mercernaries, arrived in Cecilia and defeated the smaller Pythian army in the field. King Gniphro I was killed leading his army. King Tarchon then turned his attention to the siege of Pythia and after successful works were thrown up, the city was taken and fell to the Atlanteans. The King celebrated this great victory. He left Loxios Karedennos as Satrap of Pythia. 1085 (11415) King Tarchon launched the great conquest of Graecia. A huge army was called up and sailed for Graecia but was divided by bad weather. The King's forces landed in Italia and conquered first Calabria, an ally of Aquilea and then defeated King Luca Veratti of Aquilea in the field to take the province of Masterra. The King's brother, Prince Leukas, was killed during the fighting. Lord Thorax of House Drakos was killed too and succeeded by Odious as the Lord of Pateria. Lord Dorian of House Hallas landed with a large army in Graecia and defeated first warlike hill-tribes before forcing the submission of two city-states. He then fought the fierce mountain tribes of Tekala. He had won a mighty victory and was known as "the Thunder of the Mountains". The City-State of Pyros remained untouched to be a future issue. Lord Arielycos of House Karmos died and was succeeded by his brother, Kyrios, as Lord of Lyros Aresbe writes "The Adventures of Lord Dorian", a great Work King Tarchon appoints a handful of new Satraps for the new territories. 1090 (11410) Lord Demetrios of House Varellos died and was succeeded by Lycoris as the Lord of Aerlos Lord Kallebros "The Brave" of House Kardennos died and was succeeded by Loxios as Lord of Sapheron. A raid is launched on the Island of Lesvos which is successful but sees Lord Loxios of House Karedennos and Lord Odius of House Drakos fall in the field. Akadius is named the new Lord of Saperhon and Elion is named the new Lord of Pateria. King Tarchon announces plans to conquer Dema in North Africa. The army is assembled but bad weather sees the army land in Msaltea instead. The City-State offers to sign a vassal arrangement but the King, egged on by the legendary Lord Dorian "Thunder of the Mountains" decides to assault Msaltea and a costly siege drags on for years and years. The King decides, against normal practice, to maintain the siege. His younger brother, Prince Arratus, is named as Regent in his absence. 1095- The Empire Rises 1095 (11405) Lord Kyrios "Ironfist" of House Karmos dies. He is succeeded by young Manester as Lord of Lyros. As Manester is only five years old, his mother is named as the Regent for Lyros. Patrobas of House Karmos, the Satrap of Pythia, died aged 20 in somewhat suspicious circumstances. The great Lord Dorian "Thunder of the Mountains" and the Conqueror of Graecia died aged 65. He is succeeded by Mastos as the Lord of Pyrea. The Royal Council, meeting under the leadership of Prince-Regent Arratus, decide to launch a force to conclude the siege in Mstaltea and to conquer Dema as per the King's original plan in 1090. Lord Elion defeats the tribal armies in Dema after a long campaign. King Tarchon finally breaks Msaltea in a siege and conquers the region after five years of warfare.